Missing In Action
by Lizzieanne
Summary: In ‘All My Sins Remembered’ the evacuation of the settlements on M9R-373 was cut short as the Replicators destroyed the Gate leaving Lt. Kemp and his team behind.The story that should have been told. Kemp and Cadman friendship. Lorne is sent to the rescue
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In 'All My Sins Remembered' the evacuation of the settlements on M9R-373 was cut short as the Replicators destroyed the Gate leaving Lt. Kemp and some of his team behind. enlists the help of Major Lorne to find the missing team while fighting the Replicators. Lt. Kemp and Lt Cadman friendship.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including Season 4.

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Missing in Action**

**Chapter 1**

A thick cloud of dust hung in the air blocking out the last remaining traces of daylight as the sun sank below the horizon. The cries of fear and panic had long since gone and everything was now deathly quiet. Something stirred in the rubble. A lone man emerged, his clothes dirty and torn. He coughed and spat dust from his mouth as he staggered around in a daze while desperately trying to make sense of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was dialling the gate and speaking to Col. Sheppard.

"Lieutenant. Looks like things are going well." Sheppard said.

"Most of the settlement's on their way through, but a good number of them have decided to stay behind. I'm not sure they believe us, Sir. I'm requesting Teyla come back and try to talk some sense into the stragglers, because I'm not getting anywhere with them." He remembered saying.

"Hell. I don't think we can do that. The Replicator ship's going to be there within a half hour."

"Well, I don't know what to do. They ..." Kemp paused as he heard that all too familiar sound. "Incoming!" He yelled to everyone.

He remembered the first missile strike which caused chaos and confusion and cut his men off from the gate. He ran for cover by a nearby rocky outcrop. When another missile hit close by, he was thrown to the ground and showered with rocks and burning debris……then blackness.

Now he tried to get his bearings as he surveyed the scene for anything recognisable but in the murky light all that he could see were craters, rubble and scorched earth. Not one building in the village had been left standing as everything had been obliterated by the relentless firepower of the Replicator ships in orbit.

He couldn't begin to fathom how he had survived; apart from a few cuts and bruises he was unscathed. And all alone. He sighed as he wandered aimlessly across the settlement stopping every now and then to kick over some debris with his boots as if by doing so he would find much needed answers. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Lieutenant Kemp?" A voice from seemingly nowhere asked.

"What the….. who's there?"

"Me."

Kemp looked around but could see nothing and for a moment thought he was hearing voices. Not a good sign he thought.

"Down here, Kemp." The disembodied voice said.

He looked down and his eyes caught a small hatchway on the ground which had been partially opened; a head poked through it.

"Cadman?"

"Yes it's me."

She continued to push open the heavy hatch with a groan and struggled to pull herself out. Kemp moved forward to lend a hand but was warned away by her glare.

Kemp glanced back down. "Is there anyone else down there?"

"Yes. A small group of villagers dragged me in here after the ship showed. I didn't have time to inform you."

"Good thing you found shelter because it's total destruction out here."

Cadman didn't need to see the devastation, she could smell it. The air reekedof spent explosives, dust and death. Something she was all too familiar with. She was glad the darkness would save the villagers from having to look upon the terrible carnage and the inevitable grieving that would follow. That could wait until daylight.

Cadman and Kemp helped everyone out of the bunker. One by one they climbed out into the now very dim light. Men, woman and children huddled together not quite knowing what to do next. One man towered above them all and approached Kemp his face ashen and downcast.

"Lieutenant Kemp it seems we were mistaken to doubt you. For that I apologise. We have paid a heavy price."

Kemp gave a nod of acknowledgement and immediately recognised this man as part of the group of elders who he had spoken to previously.

"Ortillan isn't it? I'm sorry that you've lost so many of your people. I know you'll want to search your village but it's nearly dark and we should leave until the dust clears. The air here is still terrible." He coughed and cleared his throat as if to emphasize the point. "We need to shelter until morning and then decide what we're going to do. Is there anywhere you can suggest?"

"Come this way." He answered and they all dutifully followed him beyond the remains of the village until they could see grass and the occasional tree untouched by the destruction. As they carried on, a few trees turned into many and they soon found themselves walking on a path through a dense forest.

"Did you see if the Gate was destroyed?" Cadman asked as they followed the villagers along the winding trail.

"I think it took a direct hit but we need to check it out. You never know, it could just be buried." Kemp replied trying to be optimistic.

"And we should look for Captain Jordan."

"Yeah we need to find him." He said quietly, knowing that it could be a grim task.

They eventually came to a small clearing and Ortillan stopped and turned to Kemp and Cadman. "My people will feel safe here. We know this place well and there's water in a nearby stream. We'll go and collect some now before it's totally dark. We also have a few supplies which we kept stored in the bunker. You are very welcome to share it with us."

Cadman saw the small amount of food they unwrapped and laid out before them. She knew that it wasn't going to go far among the fifteen of them.

"It's fine we don't need it, let the children have it."

Kemp raised his eyebrows "Not hungry?"

"I have a power bar in my vest pocket, I'll have that. What about you?"

Kemp felt his pockets and shook his head. "It's OK, you go ahead and eat that tasty bar. I'll survive I'm sure." He teased.

Cadman sighed and broke the bar in two and gave him half. "Here have this. Wouldn't want you to have a hypoglycaemic reaction."

"Sounds painful, what's that?"

"I've no idea but McKay is always going on about it."

It didn't take long for them to devour the food and they gratefully drank the water which one of the villagers had brought them. Kemp tried to take his mind of the still gnawing hunger by scouting the immediate area for somewhere suitable to bunk down for the night.

"Do you think they'll send the Daedalus for us?" Cadman asked while joining in with the search.

"Maybe. If it survives." Kemp replied knowing that any battle with this particular enemy would be difficult and victory, if it were to come, would take time.

"The Replicators are pretty determined aren't they?" Cadman considered.

"Yeah, well, so are we humans."

"So, do you think we should sleep here?" Cadman queried as she shone her flash light over a grassy spot.

"Is that an invitation?" Kemp asked hopefully with a smile.

"You should be so lucky." Cadman muttered in response but then realised she had picked a particularly lumpy bit of ground and cursed.

"Come and check out this area of moss over here. It's nice and soft." Kemp sat down and patted the ground. "You're welcome to join me."

"Hmmm." she considered. "OK, just make sure you keep to your side." Cadman said as she unclipped her P90 and placed it between them.

Kemp glanced at the weapon then back at her and sighed. He expected nothing less.

He linked his hands behind his head as he lay on his back and stretched out his legs. He gazed up at the night sky which had cleared enough to see a few stars and thought about home for a while.

"You know, it's strange not recognising any of the constellations here. Back home I could name a few……the Big Dipper, the Orion and Leo. What about you?... Cadman?"

She didn't answer. She was already asleep.

The next morning Kemp was first to wake up. He took a deep breath and knew the air was already cleaner and fresher as it no longer burned his lungs. Although it was still dark the first traces of light could clearly be seen just beyond the trees. He quietly left the sleeping camp and made his way along the footpath which sloped gently upwards. He continued until he reached the top of the hill and sat to watch the sunrise. He never tired of this part of the day and back home on Earth made a point of getting up early whenever he visited his parents on their farm. He hoped that watching dawn break on this particular morning would give him some much needed inspiration and strength because, however he looked at the situation, he knew the next few days and weeks weren't going to be easy.

When the sun had almost risen, he felt someone sit next to him and without looking, knew it was Cadman. Even though she was a soldier, who worked with ease along side the men, she had that distinctive scent of a woman which he recognised immediately. He liked it.

"So a new dawn, a new day then?" She said brightly as she tried to make herself comfortable on the rocky ground.

Kemp gave her a wry smile. "You're not about to burst into song are you?"

"Not without a couple of beers first." She laughed.

"Now there's a thought. A nice cold beer." Kemp contemplated as he suddenly developed a thirst.

"Or a coffee. Even one from a machine would go down a treat." Cadman said dreamily as she watched the rays of sunlight breaking over the hills and glistening on the nearby ocean.

"It really is beautiful here, isn't it? The parts which haven't been obliterated by the Replicators, I mean." She glanced at Kemp briefly. "You know, you never struck me as the type to watch a sunrise on your own. I never thought that you could be so, so…" she hesitated for a moment.

"What?... Soppy?" Kemp jumped in defensively.

"No! Thoughtful I was going to say. Don't be so touchy." She said giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"Sorry. I'm just preparing myself for what's coming today. This helps me think."

"Just because you're the leader of this mission doesn't mean you're on your own. We're the same rank, you know, and in this together."

They sat without speaking for a while until Cadman broke the silence.

"Come on, let's go and find some proper food, I'm starving."

They both stood and began their short walk back down to the camp. They had only taken a few steps when they heard a loud bang and felt the ground rippling under their feet. They both frowned and exchanged a worried look.

"What the hell was _that_!"Exclaimed Kemp. "Not more Replicators I hope."

"Wraith?" Cadman queried.

The ground continued to shake with such force that Cadman grabbed Kemp to steady herself. The tremors then stopped as quickly as they started.

"Definitely an earthquake. I've felt them more than once on Earth." Cadman declared.

""You can stop holding me now Lieutenant." Kemp said as he still felt the grip on his arm.

She let go immediately. "Definitely not holding. Just lost my balance that's all."

Kemp raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored it as her stomach growled. "Hear that? The monster needs feeding. Come on."

ooOoo

"This is Caldwell, come in Atlantis."

"This is Colonel Carter, do you have any news?"

"Yes. As well as destroying a Replicator ship, I did as you requested and scanned the planet Sion while we were in the vicinity. There's a lot of interference from the residual radiation but even so there are a few unaffected areas. We did briefly detect life signs in one of them."

"I see, so it's worth a closer look when the opportunity arises." Carter said.

"Yes but there's a problem. The planet appears to be coming very unstable. Our sensors picked up considerable seismic activity on the planet. If we're going to do something it will have to be sooner rather than later."

"Thanks Colonel. I'll get a team together. They'll be ready as soon as you arrive."

Carter taps her earpiece. "Major Lorne to my office, please."

Carter outlined the situation to Lorne. "So we don't have much to go on but if there's a chance Lieutenant Kemp and his team are alive then they're living on a time bomb. The planet is experiencing extreme geological activity. That's where your experience comes in Major. There's no time to waste. I need you to gather together anything you deem necessary and be ready for when Colonel Caldwell gets here.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll see to it right away."

He quickly gathered together any equipment he thought would help with the search. He knew that having local knowledge would be an advantage and luckily found a couple of evacuees from Sion who still remained on Atlantis. With their help he soon had the information needed to draw detailed maps of the area immediately surrounding the Gate and beyond. When the Daedalus arrived one hour later Lorne was beamed aboard with his team and went immediately to the bridge.

"Major."

"Colonel. How long until we arrive?"

"About 5 hours. That's assuming we don't meet any Replicator ships en route. Oh and Major, I have transferred the data we acquired from the scans to that console over there." He said eyeing the only empty seat on the bridge.

"Thank you Sir. I'll get on it right away."

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**Lt. Kemp and Lt. Cadman are trying to survive on a ravaged planet and getting to know each other in the process. As the planet becomes more unstable they hope that rescue is on it's way. Major Lorne is determined to find them.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including Season 4.

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Missing in Action**

**Chapter 2**

"Can you smell that?" Kemp said with his nostrils twitching and his mouth watering. The mild hunger he was feeling suddenly launched into an all out assault on his stomach.

"Mmmmm yes food. Real food."

"We're not imagining it then?"

"Well I'm not."

Cadman gave Kemp a knowing look. "Just after you left to watch the sunrise half the villagers woke and started to prepare to go hunting. Some went fishing in the river, some went to catch some kind of creature in the forest; must have been successful by the smell of it."

"So, I woke you when I left the camp?" Kemp asked hesitantly.

"Er…with your big boots treading on twigs. Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Sorry. I thought I was being _so_ quiet as well."

"Don't worry I didn't sleep very well anyway; I kept waking up with the cold."

"See, we should have snuggled up for warmth. It's in the survival manuals."

Cadman smiled. "You're right you know, how silly of me to forget that."

"I didn't think that……. Oh, you're kidding….right?"

"I'll let you know tonight." She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

As they arrived at the camp they saw everyone sitting around a roaring fire. Various sized skinned creatures and odd looking fish were roasting on a makeshift spit which straddled two wigwam style structures. Three young children ran towards them excited and giggling. The smallest skipped along side Kemp tugging at his pants.

"Kimp, Kimp." The little one said as she produced the colourful skin of one of the animals which now was roasting on the fire. "My name's Rema. Look what I got. I help skin it."

Cadman laughed. "Seems you're charming at least one female here…..Kimp."

Kemp gave Cadman a forced smile as he patted the little girl on the head and said, "Well done," and she ran off to join the others, throwing the skin into the air for them to catch.

Ortillan called over to them. "I see you've met little Rema; unfortunately she lost her parents in the attack but she doesn't really understand what's happened yet."

He could see the concern in Kemp and Cadman's eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll be well looked after by us." He said as he watched the children play but was soon distracted by the activity by the campfire. "I hope you're hungry because we are about to eat. Please come and join us."

With everyone eagerly waiting, the men took the meat and fish from the spit and cut them into pieces. The women placed these on large leaves and wrapped them into small parcels and handed them out.

Kemp eagerly took his first bite. "Oh, this is great, I never realised anything could taste this good."

"Oh yes, this is wonderful." Cadman enthusiastically agreed.

No one spoke anymore until every scrap had been consumed. The camp then became a hive of activity once more as the fire was extinguished and anything of value was gathered together.

Ortillan then approached Kemp. "I think it's time to return to the village. Everyone is prepared."

He nodded as he was eager to get it over with. The walk back to the village was tense for everyone as the green of the forest soon gave way to blackened grass and scorched earth. The footpath soon disappeared under the general rubble and walking became difficult as everyone had to carefully pick their way across the ruins. The occasional gasp and cry from the villagers made Kemp flinch but he never looked in their direction as he had no desire to see the shock and pain in their eyes.

As soon as they had their bearings, Kemp and Cadman split up from the others and made their way to where they believed the Gate once stood. They searched around a massive crater which was peppered with bits of twisted metal and general debris.

"I've found something." Cadman called out as she lifted up a piece of burnt electronic circuit board. "Looks like it could be part of the M.A.L.P."

Kemp picked up a piece of debris to examine it. "Well I think I've found the Gate." He said turning it over in his hand. "This piece has a symbol on it. A Gate symbol. It must have received a direct hit."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Cadman grumbled as she continued to turn over the rubble but brightened up when she pulled on a couple of straps sticking out of the debris. "I think I've found a back pack still in tact." And after brushing off the dust and ash she looked inside.

"Radio, power bars, binoculars and med kit. Good, nothing looks damaged."

She then widened her search and found something else.

"Oh no! Kemp, over here." She called out as she carefully lifted up some rocks and uncovered a charred body. She took a knife from her vest pocket and used the blade to pull out the dog tags. "Captain Jordan." She read and closed her eyes for a few moments. Putting the tags in her pocket, she looked at Kemp and they shared a brief but solemn moment of understanding.

"The ground is far too hard to bury him." Kemp said quietly, as he tried to shake off the miserable feelings he felt pressing down on him but he was already eying the rocks which lay close by and Cadman instinctively knew what he intended to do.

They worked in silence as they found as many as they could and covered him; then stood, heads bowed as they allowed themselves a few minutes to reflect on their fallen comrade.

Cadman gave Kemp's hand a squeeze and said gently, "There's nothing more we can do here. Let's go."

"Back to the camp?" He asked her.

Cadman had a glint in her eye. "I've a better idea. Follow me."

She made her way down towards the river, turned off the path and squeezed through a small gap in the trees which revealed a secluded spot. It was complete with a rock pool, rambling plants with brightly coloured flowers and trees whose branches curved gracefully down into the water.

"Nice." Kemp exclaimed.

"Come on, let's have a dip."

"You _are_ joking."

"I'm really not." She grinned as she started to undress.

"Skinny dipping? You're quite crazy, you know that Cadman." He replied as he took off his boots while trying not to stare as she peeled off her uniform.

"Well I feel dirty, don't know about you. Wait, yes, I do know." She said as she wrinkled her nose at him while discarding her last stitch of clothing and waded into the water. "Oh God it's freezing." She cried out.

"Good. Freezing cold is a bonus." He said as he stepped out of his boxers and dived into the pool.

"Don't be embarrassed Kemp. I'm flattered." She teased as he quickly disappeared under the surface.

A few moments later he appeared directly in front of her, splashing her face and dunking her head under the water. When Cadman bobbed to the surface she found Kemp had already started to swim to the far side of the pool but she quickly caught up and grabbed his legs and pulled him under. A smiling Cadman sat on the side of the pool waiting for Kemp to arrive a few seconds later.

"OK you win." Kemp conceded. "You never cease to surprise me Laura."

"Oh right, so it's first names now is it."

"I thought since we're both naked………….."

"Ah yes…good point………Ryan." She smiled.

They sat in the warmer shallow water and talked about their homes and families on Earth, briefly allowing themselves to forget about the situation they were in. They were soon reminded when the all too familiar ground shaking began again, sending small rocks tumbling into the water beside them.

"Crap. I think that's our cue to leave." Kemp said with a sigh.

"I think you're right." Cadman agreed as a bigger rock landed with a splash missing her head by inches.

They both swam back to the other side of the pool where they dressed and started their walk back to the camp with Cadman still squeezing water out of her hair.

"Ryan, I just want to say how much I enjoyed that. I just wanted to feel alive. I know I should be used to it by now but all that death and destruction……..." She confessed.

"I know exactly how you feel and no, I don't think we'll ever get used to it."

"Well I feel better now………. and clean." She smiled and he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked the last few steps into the camp.

ooOoo

"So have you experienced these ground tremors before?" Kemp asked the Sion elder.

"Not like that. Never."

Kemp frowned. "I think the attack has had an effect on your planet but how bad it's going to get is hard to say."

"Well, we have made a decision. We have finished attending to our dead and we are leaving for the mountain range to the north as there was a settlement there before the Replicators came. We will see if they have remained. I hope you will join us."

"Have you decided on which route you intend to take?" Kemp asked as he took the binoculars out of his bag and looked across the valley to the north. "The mountains look about a two day journey away."

"As I have to consider the children and the weaker ones, we cannot take the more direct route because it is too rocky and difficult. We will follow the river across the valley and as you can see, it is a bit further. We can then circle the mountains to find the settlement on the other side."

"I'll let you inform your people and we'll set off as soon as you're ready."

Cadman saw the look of concern on Kemp's face as he watched Ortillan discuss his plans with the other elders.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The route across the valley leaves us vulnerable. It's below sea level and there's no easy escape or protection if the water levels rise and no cover from anything else this planet may throw at us. I'll try and persuade him to keep as close to the hills as possible, just in case."

ooOoo

Lorne trawled through the geological data that the scans had provided and made a few notes in the margin of the map he had drawn. The scans didn't provide him with enough information for him to make any accurate predictions so he was left with his instincts and experience to guide him.

"If Kemp and his team survived they wouldn't have had time to travel too far away from the settlement. So allowing for some travelling I think this area…" and he drew a large circle on the map, "is a pretty safe bet to search."

"Do you think the earthquakes are likely to get any worse?" Caldwell asked.

"Difficult to say. I need more specific data but if the Replicators have purposely targeted the fault lines of the planet then the problems _can_ only get worse. If they are feeling any tremors Kemp and his team will head for higher ground, I'm sure.

ooOoo

The rumblings and tremors were getting louder and occurring more often. The group kept to the path near the river, as rocks were now continually falling down the hillside and Ortillan was reluctant to move any closer.

"It's definitely coming this way we need to hurry." Kemp urged as they all picked up their pace and he scooped up little Rema and put her on his shoulders in the same way as the fathers had done with their own children.

Without warning a crack appeared in the ground snaking its way along side them until a blast of steam shot out with a hiss making everyone jump and the children shriek.

"Just keep going." Cadman advised the worried villagers as they slowed to look at the ground.

There was another bang, another crack but this time longer, wider and only a short distance in front of them.

"Crap. We _must_ head for the hills now; follow me." Kemp insisted as he went to lead from the front and guide everyone around the fissure.

The ground started to shake and ripple so violently that everyone just froze not daring to take a step. Kemp took out the binoculars and, scrutinising the way forward, could see new cracks appearing virtually every few seconds.

"Crap." Cadman repeated "I don't believe it." She pointed to the mountain range and smoke was spewing from the top of the highest peak.

"An active volcano?" Kemp said with astonishment. "This changes everything. Ortillan your plan is out of the question. We need another one."

ooOoo

When the Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace and entered it's orbit of the planet below, Lorne was still adding to the maps and finishing off inputting the data onto his laptop.

"OK Major, we're here. Whatever it is you need to do, get on it." Caldwell ordered.

"I'll need to take a Jumper Sir. I haven't been able to get any decent readings up here."

"Just be warned that if the Replicators show up you'll be on your own."

"Yes Sir."

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **For Lt. Kemp and Lt. Cadman trying to escape an erupting volcano seemed more than enough to put up with. But that was just the beginning.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including Season 4.

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Missing in Action**

**Chapter 3**

"It can't be snowing, can it?" Cadman queried, putting out both hands and letting the flakes fall into her palms. Everyone else was doing the same.

"No, it's ash, the fall out from the volcano." Kemp replied as he watched it continue to spew out its contents. Let's hope it doesn't get any worse." He looked at the villagers anxious faces and tried to reassure them. "OK now listen up everyone. We're going to have to take a bit of a detour and then double back to the main pathway to get away from that volcano. We can't stay here that's for sure. I'll find a way around all these gaps and rifts just follow me closely."

ooOoo

Miller had taken over the controls of the jumper as Lorne was updating the incoming data from the planet. The HUD was showing the topography of the planet and he quickly added the remaining pieces of information to give him a complete picture of the situation.

"We're now over the exact coordinates where the Gate should be, Sir."

"OK. Check for life signs and any signals from the transmitters." Lorne replied.

"There's interference Sir; still can't get any readings."

"Take the Jumper down then, we'd better take a look ourselves."

"Yes, Major."

The Jumper landed a short distance from the crater where the Gate once stood and Anderson opened the door as Lorne picked up his P 90 and scanner. They walked down the ramp and were met with an apparent wintry scene.

"Well this isn't what I expected." Anderson remarked as he looked about him.

"And it's not good either; ash and pumice." Lorne replied as he inspected it more closely. "I was hoping it wouldn't have got so bad this quickly."

"Over here Sir." Anderson called out as he inspected the burial stones that Kemp and Cadman had constructed earlier. The makeshift grave had a singed badge tied on to a small cross made from twigs and stuck in between the rocks. "It's Jordan Sir. His name's been scratched on a stone."

"Someone else must have survived then. At least that's something." Lorne considered as they carried on walking through the debris.

"Just look at this place Sir. Totally destroyed. The Replicators don't do things by halves do they?" Anderson said as he continued to inspect the ruins.

"That's for sure," The Major agreed.

They came across the dead camp fire and Lorne traced his hand over it to feel for any heat. "Totally cold. They've not been here for while."

Anderson used binoculars to search further a field as Lorne pulled out his map and checked their position. "Well, we've a lot of ground to cover and we need a few clues to get started. What have we got?" He asked.

"I can see a few footprints but all this ash has covered the rest. They must have left before the eruption then."

"Can you see which direction?" Lorne asked as he checked the scanner.

"Not yet. Just give me a minute, Sir." He replied as he tried to find a few places where the ash hadn't settled quite so thickly and eventually came upon a pathway which had definite signs of being recently trampled. "It looks as if there are a few survivors and they headed north. That can't be right can it? Towards the volcano?" He questioned.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem right does it? But it looks as if things are changing rapidly here." Lorne folded the map and tucked it into his vest. "OK I've seen enough; back to the jumper we'll go north then."

"Whoa that's one hell of a tremor." Anderson exclaimed as the ground violently shook and they nearly pitched over. A huge crack suddenly appeared and weaved its way towards the Jumper.

Lorne tapped his earpiece and ordered urgently, "Miller, earthquake; move the Jumper now," and it took off, just as the expanding fissure arrived, and hovered briefly before landing a few feet away. They both ran up the lowered ramp and with the door closing behind them immediately took off as the ground collapsed into a yawning chasm beneath.

Lorne sat in the front of the Jumper and his attention was soon drawn to the few dots which briefly flashed up on the HUD. "Life signs good that's just what we want." He said scrutinising the screen. "Crap, but this is definitely what we don't." He declared as he saw the data from the ocean scan. "A massive quake has just occurred under the sea bed. The enormous pressure released will cause a 600 foot high Tsunami and no one in their right minds will want to be there when it reaches the valley."

ooOoo

The small tremors were happening all the time so hardly anyone noticed them anymore. They just automatically adjusted their balance every so often and trudged on following the footsteps of the person in front.

"We're nearly there; just a bit further." Kemp tried to reassure the weary travellers.

"What the hell is that noise?" Cadman said as a distant roar could be heard and everyone spun their heads to look. Kemp already had the binoculars focusing towards the sound and was shocked to see in the distance the unmistakable sight of a wall of water coming towards them.

"God Almighty! Everybody run as fast as you can. Don't look back. Just run!" Kemp shouted and they all turned and started to run for their lives.

After a few minutes the ground started to slope and everyone scrambled up the hillside. Their fear intensified as they felt the air turn colder as the water came closer. Kemp glanced over his shoulder to check how much time they had left and was given a boast of adrenaline as he saw the torrent of water coming right for them and quickened his pace.

He had almost managed to reach the crest of the hill when the full force of the wave hit. A huge spray of water drenched him and he found it impossible to keep his footing but managed to grab on to an exposed tree root as water surged around him. Rema was terrified and kept moving her hands around Kemp's head as she felt herself slipping. He winced as she clawed and grasped at his face and hair. Everyone else reached the peak of the hill and turned to see Kemp cry in anguish as Rema lost her grip and tumbled backwards into the water.

Without the extra weight Kemp quickly pulled himself to the hilltop and looked back in horror as he saw Rema floundering in the sea. Time stood still for him as he undid his boots and took off his vest while watching the little head bob about briefly before it disappeared under the surface.

Cadman was dismayed to see Kemp dive into the swirling foam and disappear. She held her breath and paced up and down until Kemp appeared again clutching Rema and holding her up to be taken by the many hands of the villagers who were eagerly waiting. She was limp, unresponsive and wasn't breathing.

Cadman went into automatic mode with her instructor's voice ringing in her head. _Pinch nose, puff, puff into mouth, remember_ _thirty presses on the chest not too hard, small child,_ and repeated it again and again. "Rema, please breathe, please breathe." She whispered as she started the sequence a third time and as if in response, the girl coughed up a little water and gasped. A relieved smile crossed Cadman's face but was soon replaced by concern as she thought of Kemp and she rushed to the waters edge. A couple of the villagers were lying on the soggy ground at the edge of the newly created shoreline, with their arms grabbing and pulling but Cadman could see no one.

"Where is he?" She cried out as her eyes scanned back and forth over the water.

"He's gone. He slipped back; we couldn't hold him; the water's too strong." The villagers said one after the other.

"Damn you Kemp." She said angrily "Don't you dare die on me!" She took off her vest and attempted to dive in the sea but was stopped by Ortillan.

"No, don't. I'm sure he wouldn't want that. He's gone. What he did was brave. He did a good thing."

She pulled away from his grasp knowing that he made sense but she didn't want to hear it. As she stood there in a daze she heard a familiar sound and looked up and saw the Jumper land a few feet away. The rear door opened; Lorne and Anderson appeared and she watched them approach.

"Lieutenant. Are you alright?" Lorne asked Cadman who stood there looking distraught and covered in ash.

"No I'm not!" She replied angrily as she tried to fight back the tears.

Lorne frowned as he queried her response. "Cadman?"

She apologised immediately. "Sorry Sir, it's been one hell of a day."

"So, where's Kemp?"

He…he didn't make it. He's in the sea. There's a little girl… he jumped in…he's gone……" She realised she was babbling and stopped herself continuing.

"OK, OK." Lorne said, indicating with a look and nod of his head for Anderson to come over. "See to her." He said while walking to the waters edge to look for any sign of Kemp. After searching with his scanner and binoculars he looked over to Anderson and shook his head. He activated his comm. link. "Daedalus this is Major Lorne come in please. Colonel Caldwell this….."

"Major, this is the Daedalus, you're just in time. What's your status?" Caldwell asked.

"There are villagers plus Lieutenant Cadman to beam up. Jordan didn't make it and it seems Kemp was swept out to sea. If you could scan for him ……"

"Will do Major."

Lorne explained to Ortillan and his people about the beaming up process and turned to Cadman as she started to walk towards the gathering group. "See the Doc as soon as you get aboard Lieutenant."

"I'm OK Major. I really don't need to." Cadman replied.

"That wasn't a request that was an order." Lorne said emphatically.

"If you insist." Said Cadman giving him a frosty look and then added the obligatory, "Sir."

The beaming was quick and painless as usual and she parted company with the Sion refugees, walking wearily to the infirmary with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey Cadman." A familiar voice took her by surprise as she entered. She saw a smiling Kemp sitting in bed being attended to by a nurse.

She was overwhelmed; her mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Never thought I'd see you speechless. It's almost worth getting nearly drowned for." He said with a smirk.

"I really thought you were dead." She replied in astonishment.

"So did I. But Caldwell did the cavalry bit and beamed me up at the last minute." He said with a grin.

Cadman put her hand to her head as she felt the room spinning and her legs giving way but was steadied by the nurse who manoeuvred her to a bed.

"Is she going to be OK?" A worried Kemp asked the nurse.

"It's probably just exhaustion and dehydration but she'll have the usual tests just the same as you." She replied as she held Cadman's wrist, taking her pulse. "Now Lieutenant, just take it easy. Drink this and I'll be back later." She poured a glass of water and left it on the bedside table.

"Cadman." Kemp whispered. She didn't answer. "Laura?"

"I can hear you." She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Are you OK? Talk to me."

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while."

"Can you tell me what happened to little Rema."

"The Doc has already checked her and she's fine."

"Well that's good. I'm pleased. I got to like the little tyke." He said as he felt the scratches on his face.

"Yes she's a sweetheart. Now please just let me rest."

Kemp felt uneasy and restless as he felt some tension between them and glanced over to her.

"Cadman?"

She sighed "Yes."

"You're annoyed with me aren't you? I can tell."

"Now why would I be annoyed with you?"

"I'm not sure, you tell me."

Cadman sighed again. "You're being ridiculous."

An uncomfortable silence grew until Cadman tried to make herself more comfortable by punching her pillow and then glanced over to him. "If you must know I'm annoyed with myself. I cried real tears for you Kemp. This is from a woman who never cries."

"Really? Well there's nothing wrong with a few tears. Hell, I cried when the Chicago Bears lost the Superbowl."

Cadman relaxed a bit and chuckled. "That's hardly the same."

"I think it is. I love that team."

Cadman caught his eye and smiled. "Anyway, I'm not annoyed with you, I'm glad you're alive you …you idiot."

"Then I'm glad, you're glad."

A more comfortable silence continued with Cadman yawning as she found herself starting to doze.

"Cadman?"

"Yes."

"Did you remember my boots?"

"Your boots?"

"Yes, you know, my boots. The ones I removed before I did the rescuing thing. We've been through a lot together. They could tell a tale or two."

"I bet they could but no, I didn't bring them."

"But I did Lieutenant." Lorne said as he stood in the doorway holding up the beloved footwear. "You mean these?"

"Yes, yes thank you Sir." Kemp replied enthusiastically as Lorne placed them by the bed.

"In the future try not to be so careless with them, although this time I'll overlook it because I hear you're quite the hero." He said with a smile.

Kemp looked pleased knowing that Cadman was listening.

"OK then, the Doc says that you are fit for light duties now, which is good because scanners have picked up a Replicator ship. It'll be in range in about twenty minutes." He turned his attention to Cadman. "I haven't been given a report on you yet Lieutenant so make the most of the rest. It's about to get busy."

"Major, what are my orders?" Kemp asked.

"I'm about to pilot a 302 so you'll need to report to Col. Caldwell as soon as you're ready."

"Yes Sir."

As Lorne left to make his way to the glider bay Kemp hauled himself out of bed and started to dress in the clean uniform that the nurse had laid out beside him.

"You know things could get very hectic soon and I just want you to know that even though it was crappy on that planet there are some bits I would've hated to have missed."

Cadman laughed. "Let me guess which ones they were?"

"Hey don't have such a low opinion of me."

"OK then which bits?"

"You, sitting with me watching the sunrise. It meant a lot to me."

"Really? Thanks, I appreciate that." Cadman said warmly.

Kemp finished dressing and walked over to Cadman's bed. "Well I'll see you later then." He said and, feeling a bit awkward, bent down to kiss on her cheek but as he pulled away she turned to kiss him on the lips. He was briefly taken by surprise but, not one to miss such an opportunity, slipped his hand behind her head and eagerly prolonged the action.

"Wow that was unexpected." he said as Cadman pulled away to catch her breath. "Now I _know_ you really like me." He beamed.

"Don't read too much into that Ryan. It was just a kiss." She replied casually as she watched him turn to leave.

"Yeah right." He replied. "Oh and Laura," he said as he glanced over his shoulder, "about the bits I would've hated to have missed. I lied."

He walked towards the door still smiling but a moment later felt a pillow smack him on the back of the head.

ooOoo


End file.
